Culpabilité
by clocliquot
Summary: KakaxIru. Iruka devient l'ennemi de Kakashi à cause d'un piège qu'on lui a tendu... attention : Un peu de violence. Yaoi


**Culpabilité**

C'était un matin bien tranquille dans le petit village de Konoha. Iruka Sensei, après une matinée de cours bien chargée était en train de finaliser quelques courses avant de rentrer passer l'après midi chez lui. Ou plus exactement « chez eux ». En effet, cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que lui et son amoureux de Ninja copieur avait emménagé ensemble dans un petit deux pièces non loin de l'académie.

Iruka sifflotait gaiement _(ha ça oui gaiement. ;).)_ sur le chemin qui le ramenait vers son appartement : c'était aujourd'hui que Kakashi devait rentrer de mission. Le Chuunin attendait toujours avec impatience ces retours car ils étaient synonymes de bon repas au coin du feu, de baisers passionnés et de tendres câlins avec son Juunin préféré…

Cependant, ses joyeuses pensées furent stoppées net, lorsqu'il entendit le cri strident d'une villageoise à quelques rues d'où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme se précipita alors vers les lieux où l'agitation régnait. Une explosion avait visiblement eue lieu dans une petite librairie de quartier. Une épaisse couche de fumée noire sortait de la boutique et de nombreux villageois et autres Ninjas étaient déjà sur place pour empêcher le feu de se propager.

Iruka Sensei reconnaissant un de ses collègues Chuunin de l'académie dans la foule, l'intercepta pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh Iruka c'est toi ? » répondit son ami en le reconnaissant. « On a un intrus dans Konoha. Nous avons pu le repérer dans le quartier mais nous ne l'avons pas encore intercepté. »

- « C'est vrai ? » rétorqua Iruka. « Mais, je peux peut être me rendre utile ? Je n'ai pas à donner de cours cet après midi je vais vous aider à le retrouver. ».

- « Non ne t'en fait pas Iruka. L'alerte générale est lancée et une dizaine de Juunin sont déjà sur ses trousses. Il ne devrait pas faire long feu. Reste quand même sur tes gardes, mais rentre chez toi sans t'inquiéter. Après tout, c'est bien aujourd'hui que rentre Kakashi San non ? » Sur ces mots son camarade lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

En effet, la relation qui unissait les deux ninjas était depuis peu de notoriété publique et ne choquait personne dans Konoha. Au grand étonnement d'Iruka qui pensait que la nouvelle ferait un bien plus grand bruit. _(Le seul véritable soucis, provenait surtout des questions incessantes qu'il recevait de la part de folles furieuses fan de son Kakashi adoré à propos du visage de ce dernier. Ce à quoi il ne répondait jamais, respectueux de la discrétion de son compagnon et surtout trop heureux de garder rien que pour lui le spectacle éblouissant de ses lignes parfaites)._

Un peu ennuyé de ne pas être plus utile à la population de Konoha, il décida néanmoins de poursuivre son chemin et de rentrer chez lui. De toute façon, il était bien chargé avec les courses qu'il avait sous le bras et ne savait même pas dans quelle direction s'était échappé le fuyard. Il ne ferait que gêner les autres ninjas. Après avoir salué son ami, Iruka s'éloigna donc de la foule.

A quelques pâtés de maison de chez lui, alors qu'il était reparti au pays des songes quant à la soirée qui l'attendait avec son amant, Iruka sentit un chakra puissant et offensif tout autour de lui. Il se figea net prêt à parer la moindre attaque… Mais, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, un homme tout de noir vêtu apparu devant lui et lui lança un jutsu qu'Iruka n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Le chuunin fût projeté quelques mètres plus loin dans la rue et resta sonné quelques instants. Puis, se relevant pour faire face à nouveau à son assaillant, il s'aperçut que, non seulement l'homme n'était plus devant lui, mais aussi que lui-même ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Aucune égratignure, aucune douleur particulière ne parcourait son corps. Pourtant, il était sûr d'une chose, son ennemi ne l'avait pas loupé. Il l'avait touché de plein fouet avec son attaque. Et Iruka n'avait rien pu faire pour l'esquiver. Alors pourquoi s'en sortait t'il avec tout juste une petite chute ? Le ninja qu'il avait rencontré possédait pourtant un chakra très puissant. Bien plus puissant que le sien. Largement l'équivalent de celui d'un Juunin du village. Tout ça ne lui semblait pas très logique.

Cependant incapable de mener plus loin ses investigations, il s'estima simplement chanceux et s'empressa de rentrer enfin chez lui.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, il déposa les commissions sur la table de la salle à manger et examina leur contenu afin de voir si la chute n'avait pas trop endommagé les aliments. Visiblement rassuré, il entreprit de les ranger dans la cuisine. Une fois, cette tâche accomplie, il décida de se changer afin d'attendre tranquillement le retour de son compagnon. Il se dirigea donc dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche en priorité mais alors qu'il jetait un regard distrait au miroir au dessus du lavabo tout en entrant dans la salle d'eau, il ne pût s'empêcher de hurler en voyant son reflet dans la glace.

Tétanisé devant sa propre image, Iruka venait de s'apercevoir que le visage qui était censé le représenter dans cette glace n'était plus le sien mais celui de l'homme qui l'avait agressé dans la rue quelques instants auparavant. Il venait enfin de réaliser à quoi correspondait cet étrange Jutsu qu'il lui avait lancé. L'homme avait sans doute pensé qu'en lui faisant prendre sa propre apparence, les Juunin lancés à sa poursuite, se rabattraient sur Iruka et non sur lui.

Sans plus réfléchir davantage, Iruka entreprit de contrer le sort en lançant un Jutsu pour reprendre son apparence originelle. Mais à son grand désarroi celui-ci ne fonctionna pas. Non pas que ces pouvoirs étaient bloqués mais le sort était visiblement trop puissant pour être contré si facilement. Le chuunin n'avait pas la force de s'en débarrasser seul.

De plus, en utilisant sa technique, Iruka venait de se rendre compte d'un autre fait encore bien plus grave même que celui de sa pitoyable apparence. Le sort lancé par son assaillant, non seulement cachait sa véritable forme mais masquait également l'identité de son chakra.

En effet, lorsque les ninjas se métamorphosent, le chakra qu'ils émettent est le seul moyen de vraiment les reconnaître. Le chakra est une véritable signature personnelle. Ainsi, la plupart des Ninjas de Konoha apprennent à reconnaître et à différencier les chakras des ninjas de leur village des autres pour ne pas être stupidement dupé par un simple jutsu de métamorphose.

Or ici, la situation devenait totalement effrayante pour le jeune professeur. Il pouvait en effet, faire appel à ses sorts, mais il parvenait à ressentir que son chakra était voilé par une sorte de « brouillard » autour de lui.

Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de faire comprendre aux autres membres du village qu'il était bien Iruka et non pas un horrible traître.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à une solution pour se libérer du sort ou pour prévenir un membre du village de sa situation. Il venait d'entendre la porte de chez lui s'ouvrir. Sans doute Kakashi était t'il rentré plus tôt que prévu de sa mission. Mais alors que d'habitude, Iruka était tout bonnement fou de joie de l'accueillir sain et sauf, là il aurait préféré se trouver à cent lieues du ninja copieur. Nul doute que le Juunin n'apprécierait pas trop de voir un individu inconnu chez lui.

Sans hésiter davantage, Iruka ouvrit donc la fenêtre de la douche afin de s'échapper au plus vite mais une main puissante l'en empêcha et sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement de défense il se retrouve projeter contre le carrelage de la salle de bain avec une violence telle qu'il lui sembla que sa tête éclata sous le choc.

Alors qu'il essayait de se redresser, un coup de poing s'écrasa sur son visage, lui faisant cracher du sang et il se sentit aussitôt agrippé et relevé par le col de son uniforme. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'œil droit de Kakashi remplit de haine à son égard. C'était un spectacle absolument effrayant qui lui glaça le sang. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné possible de la part de son amant et encore moins à son attention. Jamais il n'avait pu observer véritablement Kakashi au combat. Et bien qu'il soit au courant de sa puissance et de sa réputation d'homme sans pitié sur un champ de bataille, Iruka n'aurait jamais pu imaginer être à la merci un jour du Ninja copieur et être l'objet de toute sa haine.

Cependant, malgré la douleur tourbillonnante dans son crâne, il savait qu'il devait réagir au plus vite et ne pas se laisser aller à l'effroi. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour se défendre car sinon il ne vivrait pas très longtemps.

Néanmoins, à peine entreprit t'il d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se dégager de l'étreinte ferme du Juunin qu'il sentit sa main droite être brisée en mille morceaux par celle de son amant. La différence de puissance était évidente entre eux. Iruka avait essayé de se dégager de toutes ses forces, mais il n'avait pas pu faire ciller d'un sourcil son compagnon.

De douleur, mais surtout de désespoir d'être ainsi violenté par l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde, Iruka se mit à trembler de peur et à pleurer. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible. Il comprenait par la simple et ferme pression de la main du Juunin sur son cou qu'il ne faudrait pas plus d'une demi-seconde à Kakashi pour en finir avec lui. Sentir que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil était un sentiment que n'avait jamais expérimenté Iruka. Mais le plus difficile à accepter, c'est que c'était l'homme de sa vie qui était sur le point de le tuer.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait de l'homme qui était ici ? et pourquoi tu portes ses vêtements ordure ?! » demanda d'une voix glacé Kakashi à sa proie.

Difficile pour Iruka d'imaginer que l'homme qui le détenait à présent et lui parlait si froidement était le même qui savait si bien le réconforter et lui susurrer des mots d'amour avec une voix chaude et sensuelle. Iruka savait pourtant que cette question s'avérait être une rare chance d'essayer de faire comprendre à son amant qui il était réellement. Mais visiblement la réponse venant trop tardivement au goût du Ninja copieur, ce dernier empoigna le bras droit d'Iruka et lui brisa sans ménagement.

Iruka hurla de douleur lorsqu'il sentit son bras se casser comme du verre. Il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il luttait de toutes ses forces à présent pour ne pas s'évanouir. Son corps n'était plus que souffrance. Sa main et son bras droits étaient en sang et il le sentait pendre le long de son corps comme si son bras était sans vie. Sa tête et sa joue lui faisaient également atrocement mal.

-« Tu vas répondre connard au lieu de chialer ! » hurla soudainement Kakashi en le secouant et le cognant comme il secouerait une poupée désarticulée. Le ninja copieur était de plus en plus fou de rage devant le manque de réponse de cet inconnu. Il voulait savoir ce que ce type avait fait à son Iruka. Il était fou d'inquiétude et ce connard ne disait pas le moindre mot ! Ce qui ne l'aidait pas à apaiser ses craintes.

-« Kaka…shi… c'est moi.. Iruka… » Parvint à murmurer le Chuunin tout en luttant contre la douleur et en crachant à nouveau du sang.

Cette fois-ci la fureur envahit Kakashi comme jamais. Ce salaud osait imiter son ange et tentait de se faire passer pour lui afin de ne pas se faire tuer. Ce salopard d'espion avait sans doute du enquêter sur eux avant de s'introduire dans Konoha. S'en était trop, il n'avait qu'une envie : le massacrer sur place. Il le projeta contre le sol et lui assena de violents coups de pied dans le thorax et le ventre. Le ninja copieur n'arrivait pas à se calmer. En même temps, il ne voulait pas l'achever tout de suite. D'une part, parce qu'il avait quand même besoin qu'il lui révèle ce qu'il avait fait d'Iruka et d'autre part parce qu'il voulait qu'il souffre pour avoir non seulement oser poser la main sur son ange et tenter de le duper en essayant de se faire passer pour lui.

Reprenant un temps soit peu ses esprits et essayant de se calmer du mieux qu'il pu, il renouvela sa demande :

-« Ecoute bien sale con, c'est ta dernière chance de me dire ce que tu as fait d'Iruka et t'as pas intérêt à me refaire ta comédie débile ! T'as sûrement du bien apprendre ta leçon avant de venir ici alors si tu crois que ça va marcher avec moi tu te goures !»

Iruka n'avait plus d'espoir de convaincre Kakashi. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Aucune technique répertoriée ne pouvait laissait présager qu'il était possible de transformer et l'apparence physique et le chakra de quelqu'un. C'est tout à fait logique que Kakashi penche plutôt pour une tentative de déstabilisation d'un espion. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, même de très intime sur lui ou sur leur couple, pour lui faire comprendre qui il était réellement ne serait perçu que comme une nouvelle tentative de déstabilisation d'un ennemi trop bien informé. C'était sans issue. Il n'avait, de toute façon, plus la force de formuler la moindre phrase tant la douleur gagnait tout son corps. Il sentait qu'il avait des côtes cassées et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sans doute avait t'il un poumon perforé…

_« C'est fini. Je vais me faire tuer par Kakashi… » _Pensa Iruka_. « Mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir la force de t'expliquer et de résister… »_ Alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans le noir, il se sentit une dernier fois secouer par l'homme de sa vie qui semblait fulminer de rage et lui hurler quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre.

« T'évanouis pas connard ! tu m'entends ?! Tu vas me dire tout de suite où est Iruka ! t'entends ! » criait Kakashi de son côté.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui asséner le coup fatal il sentit sa main être stoppée en plein mouvement.

Tsunade sama s'était interposée et lui hurlait d'arrêter.

« Tsunade Sama.. » s'exclama Kakashi en la reconnaissant. « Que faites vous ici ? J'ai arrêté cet homme qui s'était introduit chez nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait d'Iruka. Mais je vous garanti que je vais le faire parler… »

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? » l'interrompit Tsunade sama la voix légèrement tremblante en se penchant l'air visiblement très inquiet sur le corps de l'homme évanouit et en sang qui gisait à présent sur le sol.

« Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. » répondit froidement Kakashi ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tsunade sama semblait tellement mortifiée.

Tsunade sama regarda Kakashi avec un regard triste :

« Vous ne comprenez donc pas Kakashi. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous venez de faire ? »

« Que………… Quoi ? » répondit hésitant Kakashi devant le regard si grave du 5ème Hokage.

Sans rajouter un mot, Tsunade Sama se retourna vers l'homme à terre, et formant une série de signes avec ses mains, elle formula un jutsu qui transforma le corps de l'homme en celui bien connu d'Iruka Umino, le gentil professeur et surtout l'amant de Kakashi.

Le cœur du ninja copieur s'arrêta net en voyant le corps de son amant ainsi massacré…..et par ses propres mains de surcroît… Le regard perdu dans le vide, il commençait seulement à réaliser l'horreur de la situation.

« On vient d'arrêter le véritable intrus du village. » Repris Tsunade. « En le faisant parler il nous a révélé avoir utiliser une technique de métamorphose forcée sur un habitant de Konoha. Il nous a fait la description de l'habitant en question. Un jeune homme brun avec une queue de cheval et une cicatrice horizontale sur le nez. Je n'ai pas été bien longue pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Dès que j'ai compris, je me suis précipitée ici… Mais je suis arrivée bien en retard... »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long du seul œil visible, toujours perdu dans le vide, de Kakashi. Il s'écroula au sol à côté de son amant et le prenant dans se bras et hurla :

- « Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ???!!!!!!!? »

- « Kakashi sensei, il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital. » l'interrompit Tsunade. « Je vais m'occuper de lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va s'en sortir. »

Mais il fallait faire vite. Iruka perdait beaucoup de sang et il avait besoin de soins urgents.

Sans plus attendre, elle entraîna avec elle Kakashi qui tenait dans ses bras Iruka et les conduisirent tous deux à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il parvint à conscientiser fut la douleur. Il avait mal partout, au ventre, au bras à la tête. Il se sentait en compote. Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnu au premier coup d'œil l'hôpital de Konoha.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

_ha ! c'est vrai… cet homme m'a transformé en lui… et ensuite Kakashi.._ .

Rien qu'à se remémorer la scène, Iruka sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'en voulait pas à son amour pour ce qui c'était passé. Il savait que Kakashi avait réagi d'une façon tout à fait normale. Il savait bien que si le contraire c'était passé, si lui même avait cru qu'on ait fait du mal à son adoré, il n'aurait pas agi différemment. Sauf que dans le cas contraire, Kakashi aurait su se défendre aisément contre lui.

Mais Iruka ne voulait plus avoir en mémoire le regard noir de son compagnon. Il avait besoin de le retrouver doux, tendre et attentionné comme il l'était d'habitude. Il voulait l'avoir près de lui, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et lui fasse tout oublier.

Néanmoins Kakashi n'était pas là. Il se trouvait seul dans cette chambre. Soudainement Iruka paniqua : se pourrait t'il qu'il ait encore cette horrible apparence et qu'il soit placé dans cette chambre en surveillance en attendant d'être interroger ?

Pris d'effroi à cette idée, il tenta de se redresser pour aller se regarder dans le miroir au fond de la pièce, mais il n'en eu pas la force.

Comme pour mettre un terme à toutes ses inquiétudes, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Tsunade tout sourire.

- « Iruka Sensei ! Je suis ravie de vous voir réveillé ! Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda t'elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle venait de l'appeler _'Iruka sensei'_, au moins cela voulait dire qu'il avait repris son apparence normale se rassura Iruka en répondant :

- « Bonjour, Tsudane sama. Et bien, je vais pas trop mal.. Ouch ! » ne pu t'il réprimer…. En se renfonçant dans le lit, une violente douleur au bras l'avait soudain transit. « Enfin, disons que ça peut aller ».. Sourit t'il.

- « Oui c'est normal que vous soyez encore contusionné. Vous revenez de loin, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans quelques semaines vous serez totalement sur pied. » Répondit t'elle toujours avec un ton enjoué. Puis s'assombrissant soudain elle poursuivit. « Iruka sensei… Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Iruka comprit que Tsunade était au courant de tout.

-« Oui, je me souviens de tout, mais Kakashi n'y est pour rien ! » s'exclama alors Iruka qui avait peur qu'on est accusé son amour d'avoir voulu le tuer sans raison. « J'avais l'apparence d'un inconnu et il croyait que j'avais fait du mal à Iru… enfin euh à moi ! Vous comprenez ? Il n'y est pour rien ! »

En voyant le regard inquiet d'Iruka, Tsunade comprit qu'il n'y avait que de l'amour pour Kakashi dans ses yeux et pas la moindre once de colère en lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et cela la rassurait grandement.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Iruka Sensei. Je suis au courant de tout. Je sais parfaitement que Kakashi sensei n'y est pour rien. Je ne l'ai pas accusé et il est parfaitement libre. Je voulais juste m'assurer du fait que vous ne lui en vouliez pas…. Ce qui serait compréhensif pourtant vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes… »

-« Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place ! » Continua Iruka comme pour continuer de convaincre le 5ème Hokage qui était pourtant déjà largement convaincue…

-« Oui oui. Iruka sensei, vous lui direz tout ça quand vous le verrez… En attendant reposez vous bien ! »

-« D'accord mais…. Tsunade sama ! » L'arrêta Iruka alors que Tsunade s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre. « Quand est-ce que Kakashi viendra me voir ? »

A nouveau le regard triste assombrit le visage de l'Hokage. Elle revint près du lit et lui dit :

-« Iruka Sensei… Je ne voulais pas vous en parlez aujourd'hui alors que vous venez tout juste de vous réveillez. Mais depuis que l'on vous a amené à l'hôpital avec Kakashi sensei, il y a de cela une semaine maintenant ; personne ne l'a revu. »

Iruka sembla paniqué par cette nouvelle mais avant qu'il ait le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Tsunade continua :

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis persuadée qu'il va bien. Mais ça a du être dur pour lui…. Enfin, vous comprenez, de savoir que c'est par sa faute que vous étiez dans cet état. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour avaler tout ça. Et quand il reviendra, il faut que vous soyez au maximum de votre forme pour lui. Alors en attendant, un seul mot d'ordre : du repos. Ne vous en faites, je m'occupe du reste et des hommes sont déjà à sa recherche. Il sera vite de retour. »

Sur ces mots, ne laissant pas le soin à Iruka de répliquer, elle quitta la pièce, laissant le chuunin perdu dans ses pensées.

Kakashi.. où est tu ? Je ne t'en veux pas.. J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens moi vite…… 

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait amené Iruka en piteux état à l'hôpital de Konoha. Une fois son ange rentré en salle d'opération suivit de près par Tsunade sama, il s'était enfui du village. Il avait fui aussi loin qu'il avait pu. L'image d'Iruka littéralement broyé.. par sa faute.. lui était tout simplement insupportable.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'ai je pas reconnu ? Pourquoi ne l'ai je pas cru quand il m'a dit que c'était lui ?…. Il portait ses vêtements c'était pourtant évident !_

_Je ne suis vraiment qu'une machine à tuer. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Je ne sais que détruire et tuer. Jamais il ne pourra me pardonner…. Il doit me haïr à l'heure qu'il est.. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait. Comment pourrait t'il en être autrement ?_

Je ne pourrais pas retourner au village en sachant qu'il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de moi..

Mais….. en même temps, je ne peux pas rester ici. Il faut au moins que je sache s'il va bien. Même s'il me rejette, même s'il me dit qu'il me hait et qu'il ne veut plus jamais me voir, il faut que j'y retourne au moins une fois pour m'assurer qu'il n'a rien de grave. Après je pourrais partir et le laisser vivre sa vie normalement. Loin de moi qui n'ai fait que le détruire…

Iruka avait eu l'autorisation de sortir aujourd'hui. Il n'était finalement resté que 2 semaines à l'hôpital. Il se sentait encore assez faible et son bras droit était toujours dans le plâtre. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de rester à attendre dans sa grande chambre, en espérant à chaque instant que Kakashi daigne lui rendre visite. Il avait besoin de retourner chez lui et de le chercher par lui même s'il le fallait.

Il doutait que dans son état, il puisse aller bien loin. Mais ce serait toujours mieux que sa pitoyable chambre d'hôpital.

Naruto, très inquiet pour son professeur, était heureusement souvent venu lui rendre visite et l'avait aidé à le ramener chez lui. En effet, il était encore difficile pour Iruka de marcher longtemps sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Après l'avoir remercié, Iruka se retrouvait enfin seul chez lui. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux que dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais une tâche rouge sur le sol attira son attention. Elle provenait de la salle de bain. Les traces de son affrontement avec Kakashi étaient encore présentes.

Kakashi… Tu n'es pas revenu une seule fois à la maison depuis ces deux semaines. ? pensa tristement Iruka en voyant le carnage dans la salle de bain.

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il commençait à réaliser que Kakashi ne reviendrait peut être plus jamais. Peut être que Tsunade sama se trompait sur toute la ligne, peut être que Kakashi n'avait pas besoin de temps pour digérer mais qu'il était partit pour de bon !

Jamais plus il ne reverrait l'amour de sa vie… A cette pensée, Iruka s'écroula sur le sol en pleurs. Il était terrassé de tristesse à l'idée de passer le reste de ses jours sans l'amour, les bras, sans les yeux de Kakashi….

Kakashi de retour au village, n'était pas allé directement à l'hôpital. Il s'était d'abord dirigé vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Iruka. Il voulait prendre les quelques affaires personnelles qui lui seraient utiles avant de partir. Il avait la ferme intention de s'éloigner à tout jamais d'Iruka, une fois rassuré sur son état de santé. Il ne voulait plus jamais lui faire le moindre mal.

Perturbé par son inquiétude au sujet d'Iruka et son amertume, Kakashi ne ressentit pas la présence de son amant alors qu'il entrait dans son appartement. En effet, il ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir s'il pouvait être à la maison. Dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait amené à l'hôpital, il était évident pour lui qu'il devait être encore y être au moins pour une bonne semaine.

Lorsqu'il entra, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut son Iruka écroulé en pleurs dans la salle de bain où avait eu lieu le drame. Cette vision lui glaça le cœur et lui confirma ses pires craintes : Iruka ne s'était évidemment pas remis de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir….

Le cœur brisé et la gorge serrée Kakashi s'évapora avant même qu'Iruka ne puisse dire un mot.

Celui-ci avait en effet entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une fraction de seconde l'homme de sa vie que celui ci avait déjà disparu en un « flop » de fumée.

Sans hésitation Iruka se précipita dehors du mieux qu'il pu pour tenter de l'apercevoir ou de le rattraper. Mais les jambes encore mal habiles et ankylosées, il glissa sur la coursive et passa par dessus la rambarde.

Kakashi qui s'était juste téléporté hors de vue à quelques mètres de là sur un toit, aperçu la scène et usant de toute sa vélocité rattrapa Iruka in extremis dans ses bras.

Iruka, une fois dans les bras de son amant, n'hésita pas une seconde : il se jeta à son cou et le serra le plus fortement qu'il pu contre lui malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son bras droit. Il ne voulait plus le laisser s'échapper encore une fois. Il savait que s'il ne saisissait pas cette occasion, il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Il était encore en larmes par toutes les émotions qu'il venait de vivre et il arriva juste à prononcer les deux seules choses qui lui vinrent à l'esprit à ce moment :

« KAKA….SHIiiiiii, je t'aime ! »

Ses seuls mots pourtant suffirent à rassurer Kakashi. Il comprit en sentant le corps de son petit cœur tremblant dans ses bras qu'Iruka ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Enlaçant à son tour son ange le plus délicatement qu'il pu, il plongea sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Iruka et se mit à pleurer de joie. Il était soulagé et tellement heureux, à la fois de voir qu'Iruka allait mieux et surtout qu'il l'aimait toujours malgré son comportement impardonnable.

Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, Kakashi souleva Iruka dans ses bras et le ramena chez eux. Se donner en spectacle au beau milieu de la rue n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

De retour dans l'appartement, il déposa le plus doucement qu'il pu Iruka sur le lit et le regarda comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde.

Iruka essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le flot de ses larmes de joie. Sans succès.

Ce fut donc Kakashi qui parla en premier, des larmes ruisselaient également le long de ses joues mais il parvint malgré tout à formuler ces mots :

-« Iruka…. Mon ange. Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles mieux…. Jamais…. je ne pourrai me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait subir… Je t'aime tant. Tu es l'être qui m'est le plus cher au monde. Tu es celui que je voulais par dessus tout protéger et chérir. Et pourtant de tous, c'est moi qui t'ai fait terriblement souffrir. Je n'ai pas su te reconnaître alors que tu me disais pourtant que c'était toi. Je suis impardonnable. Je ne voulais plus jamais te voir souffrir par ma faute. J'avais décidé de m'éloigner de toi à tout jamais pour que tu puisses enfin vivre tranquille et heureux. Et pourtant aujourd'hui. En te voyant dans mes bras, je n'ai pas su résister… Je t'aime tant. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait subir : je t'aime à la folie. Je ne peux pas te quitter. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis si faible…Pardonne moi de t'aimer autant. »

Iruka toujours pleurant à chaudes larmes prit Kakashi dans ses bras et tout en le cajolant lui répondit :

-« Kakashi, tu n'es qu'un gros idiot. Tu crois que c'est en m'abandonnant que tu m'aurais rendu heureux ? C'est vrai que j'ai eu mal quand tu m'as frappé. Je ne le nie pas. Mais les blessures physiques ne sont rien comparées à la douleur que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis réveillé seul à l'hôpital. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien pour ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. J'aurais réagi exactement de la même façon que toi. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que c'était bien moi sous cette apparence et tu étais inquiet qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour avoir voulu me protéger. Je te jure que pas une seconde je ne t'en ai voulu pour ce que tu m'as fait. Par contre, si tu m'avais vraiment abandonné… Là je crois que je t'en aurais voulu plus que tout ! Ne songe même pas une demi seconde à me laisser seul encore une fois ! Si tu dois t'enfuir un jour quelque part, tu as intérêt à m'emmener avec toi ! Kakashi je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je t'aimerai toujours : ne l'oublie plus s'il te plait ! »

A la fin de cette déclaration Kakashi embrassa fougueusement son Iruka adoré et le plaqua sur le lit. Mais à peine l'eu t'il fait qu'un rictus de douleur apparu sur le visage de son aimé. En effet, il s'était jeté sur lui un peu trop violemment et lui avait légèrement cogné le bras se faisant.

Kakashi s'écarta aussitôt confus mais Iruka le ramena contre lui en riant.

-« Ce n'est rien idiot.. Je ne suis pas en verre et je te veux près de moi, même si ça doit me tuer. J'ai besoin de tes bras, j'ai besoin de la chaleur de ton corps contre moi, j'ai besoin de tes baisers. Tu m'as tellement manqué…. Je t'en prie serre moi fort contre toi… fais moi l'amour Kakashi… »

-« Mon ange… Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai très envie de te dévorer sur place.. Mais tu es encore convalescent…et je ne veux plus te faire de mal… »

-« Chéri….. tu ne me feras pas mal.. allez viens, je n'en peux plus. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai envie de toi… ».

A ces mots, Kakashi ne résista pas bien longtemps et succomba à la demande de son adoré. Il lui fit l'amour toute la nuit le plus tendrement du monde. Comme jamais il ne lui avait fait auparavant. S'arrêtant sans cesse pour demander à Iruka si ça allait, s'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Observant mille attentions et caresses pour son ange blessé.

Lors de l'orgasme, Iruka se mit à pleurer et Kakashi inquiet lui avait aussitôt demandé :

- « Mon amour ? Je t'ai fais mal ? »

- « Idiot…. » avait ri entre deux larmes Iruka. « Je pleure de joie…. »


End file.
